


This is Going to Hurt...

by flowing_river



Series: Cairo Week 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Broken Bones, Cairo Day 2020 (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt No Comfort, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Kinda, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Mac has to get an unconscious Jack to exfil. Only problem is that Mac is also hurt...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Cairo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703467
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79





	This is Going to Hurt...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Cairo Week Day 3 Prompt: This is going to hurt

Mac stumbles after he knocks out the last of the men who had attacked them. He looks around until he spots Jack, who’s still lying on the ground after he got knocked out by one of the men.

Mac runs over to Jack as fast as his broken ribs allow him too. He’s a pretty good fighter, having received training in the army and from Jack himself, but he can’t take on so many men at once without them getting some good hits in.

He groans when his ribs scream in protest when he kneels down next to Jack to check on him. There’s a bit of blood on the back of his head where he was hit, but besides that, he seems fine. The only troubling thing is that Mac can’t get him to wake up.

Mac pulls out his phone to contact exfil, but it’s been completely destroyed, most likely in the fight. Mac sighs, he has to get Jack to exfil fast and they’re in the middle of nowhere, with no way of transportation except on foot.

“This is going to hurt,” Mac says out loud to no one.

He holds back his cries of pain as he picks up Jack with a fireman’s hold. He almost blacks out because of the amount of pain holding Jack is putting on his injured ribs. But he can’t pass out, Jack’s life may depend on Mac getting him to exfil.

Mac manages to take a few steps, resisting the urge to collapse under the weight of Jack. He has to keep going for Jack. It doesn’t matter what happens to him as long as Jack is safe.

Mac tries to ignore the growing pain in his ribs and concentrates on putting one foot in front of the other. He has to keep going. For Jack.

Mac is thankful that he at least knows how to get to exfil and that exfil will wait for them, since no one knew how long it would take them to get there. The only problem is that Mac isn’t sure he can make it there. His ribs are screaming with pain.

Mac keeps walking slowing, concentrating on making the next step forward and continue moving and focusing on anything except for the pain. Suddenly, he stumbles, and Jack’s weight causes them both to fall to the ground.

Mac can’t help his screams of pain at that. It hurts, it hurts so much. He has to fight off the black spots dancing in front of his eyes, tempting him to let go and fall unconscious to escape from the pain.

But he can’t. Jack’s life depends on it. Mac manages to calm down enough that he’s not in danger of passing out and notices the tears that are running down his face. He doesn’t even attempt to wipe them away. There’s no point, no one can see them anyways.

Mac knows he won’t be able to go much further. He failed Jack. Jack has had his back for years and always gotten him to safety and he couldn’t even carry him to exfil. He’s a failure, no wonder his father left him all those years ago.

Then Jack groans.

“Jack?” Mac asks, rushing over to him, ignoring the pain for now.

Jack makes another sound of pain, but he doesn’t respond beyond that. Mac stands up and picks Jack up again, ignoring the pain. He needs to get Jack to exfil. Nothing else matters besides that.

And he makes it there after what seems like hours. Exfil is waiting and they rush out to help him as soon as they see him. Mac groans when he lets go of Jack. He stands up straight and almost collapses at the sharp pain he feels. 

His ribcage feels wrong, almost like one of his ribs impaled something inside of him. He collapses against the exfil agent standing next to him.

He hears voices yelling and feels people laying him down and checking him for injuries. He ignores them and lets himself drift off. At least Jack is safe…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Check out https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722417 (a possible scenario of what could happen next)


End file.
